Duel au Sommet
by WindEole
Summary: Ron l'Infect vient livrer des renseignement au Patricien au sujet du Groupe de Rocs. S'ensuit une histoire d'amour à sens vraiment unique... Havelock Vétérini/Ron l'Infect


**Disclaimer :** les personnages, lieux et évènements que vous reconnaissez appartiennent à Terry Pratchett et ses ayants-droits, je ne fais que les emprunter.

* * *

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour filer ? » lança-t-il sèchement._

 _L'odeur s'éclipsa furtivement._

 _Accros du roc – Terry Pratchett_

* * *

 **DUEL AU SOMMET**

* * *

Le Seigneur Vétérini songeait que, décidément, il lui faudrait un jour mettre un terme à cette étrange rumeur – il paraîtrait qu'il récompensait les renseignements qu'on venait lui fournir… – oui, il faudra bien un jour y mettre un terme, ne serait-ce que parce que les gens ne s'y laissaient prendre qu'une seule fois.

Restait à déterminer de quelle manière, et le Seigneur Vétérini, quoique conscient de la malhonnêteté et de la malveillance intrinsèque de ses prochains, répugnait à récompenser pécuniairement l'une comme l'autre – surtout qu'à Ankh-Morpork, contre de l'argent, ses concitoyens n'hésiteraient pas à vendre père et mère. Peut-être mettre en place un réseau d'informateurs, salariés du Palais ?

Enfin, ce n'était pas son problème pour le moment.

Son problème, pour le moment, c'était Ron l'Infect, qui était venu, sur la foi de cette folle rumeur, lui livrer des renseignements absolument vitaux sur cette fameuse Musique de Rocs, qui mettait sa cité sens dessus-dessous depuis quelques jours.

Et pour être plus précis, son vrai problème était l'Odeur de Ron l'Infect.

Cette odeur était dotée d'une vie propre, qui assurait pour moitié à son propriétaire son pain quotidien. Un atout incomparable dans le monde des pauvres et des parias – tellement redoutable que la Guilde des Mendiants avait exclu Ron et son odeur. On savait que Ron se trouvait dans les parages quand son odeur – avant même qu'on la respire – faisait fondre le cérumen des passants. Ron n'avait plus alors qu'à s'approcher, menacer de _rester_ à côté, ou pire : de _suivre_ sa pauvre victime, et le bon citoyen Ankh-Morporkien, pourtant si près de ses sous, se trouvait soudain tout disposé à lui donner magnanimement une ou deux piastres. Pour qu'ils s'en aillent, lui et sa pestilence, avant que tout son cérumen n'ait fondu. On sentait que c'était une Odeur avec une majuscule, chérie, entretenue, bichonnée et nourrie amoureusement par son heureux propriétaire.

Une Odeur qui, présentement, prenait ses aises dans le bureau du Seigneur Vétérini.

Elle errait de-ci de-là, lisant ses documents par-dessus son épaule, admirant ses tableaux, caressant le dos de ses livres – et prenait même un malin plaisir à s'insinuer entre les barbules de sa plume d'oie qui, sous l'assaut, se recroquevillaient, se desséchaient, et tombaient sur son parchemin en un petit tas noirci.

Le Seigneur Havelock Vétérini contempla un instant l'amas rabougri. L'autre moitié du revenu journalier de Ron l'Infect, songeait-il, était son verbiage insensé. Des « Faichier, faichier, fonchier » assortis de cette expression déroutante « Aiguille des millénaires et crevette », et parfois ponctués de « Ils verront si je l'fais pas ».

Et au milieu de tout ça, il y avait malgré tout quelques renseignements intéressants. Le Seigneur Vétérini laissa son nez fermer boutique, pour se concentrer sur les informations – Ron l'Infect venait de sortir des profondeurs de ses vêtements crasseux une affichette. Imperturbable, le Patricien d'Ankh-Morpork l'avait déroulée à l'aide d'une pince à épiler, et avait haussé un sourcil surpris : le fameux Groupe de Rocs se produirait bientôt au Parc des Prinses, lors d'un festival… g-r-a-t-u-i-t.

C'était inconcevable, pour le dirigeant d'Ankh-Morpork, qu'un de ses citoyens fasse quelque chose _gratuitement_ , c'était pour lui la preuve que tous les évènements en cours ne pouvaient provenir que d'une influence extra-Disque-Mondiale.

Ceci dit, pendant qu'il prenait connaissance de ces informations vitales, il sentait… ah oui. Il _sentait_. Il sentait que l'Odeur de Ron l'Infect envahissait littéralement son bureau. Même avec ses cellules olfactives atrophiées – temporairement, il l'espérait – le Patricien savait que l'Odeur de Ron l'Infect se déposait sur toutes les surfaces, imprégnait les tapis, les murs, le plafond, les pages des livres, et même ses vêtements.

Et le Seigneur Vétérini détestait que ses visiteurs prennent leurs aises.

* * *

 **oOo**

* * *

L'Odeur de Ron l'Infect était… surprise. Elle n'avait jamais mis ses pieds métaphoriques dans des locaux aussi luxueux. Ça la changeait de l'atmosphère puante des rues d'Ankh-Morpork, des remugles du fleuve Ankh sous le Vieux-Pont, et des émanations habituelles du Quartier des Abattoirs. Elle était ravie de rencontrer ici des consœurs exotiques – ce tapis avait la fragrance du Klatch, et ce coffret d'ivoire avait un parfum agathéen. Même l'odeur des vieilles pages jaunies la transportait de plaisir.

Sur son passage, les feuilles devenaient plus jaunes encore, le tapis perdait de son éclat, et l'ivoire arborait de nouvelles taches rousses. Les cuivres se corrodaient, le bois vieillissait artificiellement – tout en perdant dans un génocide instantané ses termites, ses fourmis et ses charançons. Mais l'Odeur n'en avait pas conscience, l'Odeur se repaissait de ces bouquets fins, de ces arômes subtils et parfois lointains – ici, un tableau respirait les forêts d'Uberwald, et là, une sculpture d'ébène évoquait les Terres d'Howonda, mais surtout, surtout, il y avait…

L'odeur de l'Autre Homme.

Une belle odeur, une bonne odeur, piquante et fraiche, un peu fade par certains côtés, mais tellement, tellement… différente. Tellement… raffinée.

Tout ce que l'Odeur de Ron l'Infect n'était pas. Or l'Odeur songeait que, si elle appartenait à cet Autre Homme, eh bien elle ressemblerait à ça. Subtile, fine, et pourtant entêtante… Roublarde, presque. Une odeur qui laissait penser que, si son propriétaire ne trouvait pas une entrée en façade, il trouverait une multitude de passages latéraux.

Fascinée, enthousiaste et envieuse, l'Odeur s'approcha de l'Autre Homme, s'enroula autour de lui, se coula entre ses robes noires…

* * *

 **oOo**

* * *

Le Seigneur Vétérini s'arrêta de respirer. Alors qu'il déroulait l'affiche apportée par Ron, le Patricien sentait ses poils se hérisser sur l'ensemble de son corps, et une colère outragée prendre le dessus à l'idée que l'Odeur de Ron prenait ses aises _avec lui_. Il prit une bougie et l'alluma – pour pouvoir mieux lire l'affiche, soi-disant, alors qu'il bénéficiait d'une excellente vision nocturne – et d'un excellent odorat, du moins jusqu'à la venue de l'Odeur.

La bougie brûla d'une flamme bleue, et le Patricien put au moins respirer à nouveau.

* * *

 **oOo**

* * *

Quel coup bas, aurait songé l'Odeur si elle avait eu un esprit. Elle n'avait pas d'esprit, mais avait une vie propre et un _ressenti_ des choses. Et ce qu'elle ressentait, là, tout de suite, maintenant, c'était que cet homme lui résistait – il minaudait, faisait son timoré, et jouait avec elle… Il lui fallait le conquérir !

Elle recula pour ne pas être totalement aspirée par la flamme, mais très vite, elle repassa à l'attaque alors que Ron faisait diversion.

Elle tenta de s'enrouler entre les mèches de cheveux noirs.

* * *

 **oOo**

* * *

Le Seigneur Vétérini laissa à Ron l'Infect le soin de lui expliquer ce que le mot « gratuit » voulait dire, lui expliquer que tout le monde voudrait assister au festival, et se raidit tout entier lorsqu'il sentit l'Odeur frôler son crâne.

Il pria la seule déesse en qui il croyait fermement : Saponaria, déesse du savon – dont l'existence était indubitable : elle le couvrait littéralement d'une mousse douce, délicate et abondante chaque fois qu'il prenait son bain. Le Patricien trouvait toujours quelques minutes à lui accorder pendant ses ablutions, la remerciant quotidiennement pour ses bienfaits, mais là, en présence de l'Odeur de Ron l'Infect, Havelock Vétérini se montra d'une ferveur digne de la grande époque de la Quisition Omnienne.

* * *

 **oOo**

* * *

Du _Savon_ ! Et probablement du… du _Shampooing_ ! Alors que l'Odeur effleurait à peine les mèches noires, la fragrance se déploya autour de la tête, l'exhalaison fit reculer l'Odeur de Ron. C'était déloyal, de se laver. Et vu la puissance des effluves, cet homme devait se laver _tous les jours_ ! N'y avait-il pas de loi contre ça ?!

Echaudée, l'Odeur se retira dans un coin, observant son tortionnaire d'un air que l'on aurait pu qualifier de déconfit. C'était son premier chagrin d'amour.

* * *

 **oOo**

* * *

Il _fallait_ que Ron l'Infect sorte de son bureau. Tout de suite. A n'importe quel prix. Et, foi d'Assassin, il allait mettre un terme aux rumeurs de rémunération, ne serait-ce que pour ne plus jamais avoir à subir l'Odeur de Ron l'Infect. Il mettrait en place un réseau d'espions, des « commis de l'ombre », au service exclusif du Palais, payés rubis sur l'ongle, avec possibilités d'avancement et de promotions.

Le Seigneur Vétérini était presque prêt à donner à ce maudit mendiant une maudite piastre pour ses renseignements avant de le renvoyer, quand Ron lui-même lui apporta une échappatoire sur un plateau, l'informant pas très subtilement qu'il avait soif. Le Patricien s'éclaira et proposa de lui faire monter un rafraichissement.

Curieux comme les gens refusaient d'avaler ce qu'il pouvait leur offrir. Ça marchait à tous les coups. Et cette fois encore, Ron l'Infect déclina l'offre (prouvant ainsi qu'il était peut-être fou, mais pas suicidaire).

\- « Je ne voudrais pas vous retenir, alors… »

Ron l'Infect, après avoir renoncé à réclamer un quelconque paiement, sortit du bureau du Patricien. Une fois seul, le Seigneur Vétérini tapota de sa plume l'affiche malmenée par Ron l'Infect – plume qui rebondit plusieurs fois sur le mot « gratuit » – tout en contemplant le mur, son regard bleu glacé rivé à l'Odeur de Ron qui se tapissait encore là, toute malheureuse.

Il avait encore des choses à régler concernant la Musique de Rocs, il sonna son commis Tambourinœud pour qu'il fasse venir le chef de la Guilde des Musiciens. En l'attendant, il se cala sur son siège et entreprit de lire une partition – seule façon d'apprécier réellement la musique, à son avis.

Au bout d'un moment, il releva la tête.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour filer ? » lança-t-il sèchement.

L'Odeur s'éclipsa furtivement.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **NOTE DE L'AUTEUR**

* * *

Pardon, pardon, pardon.

De temps en temps, je fais une boulimie de Terry Pratchett (paix à son âme, une fan désespérée) et je relis alors tous les romans du Disque-Monde. J'étais en train de relire Accros du roc, et je me suis arrêtée à cette scène… Voilà le résultat.

Encore pardon.


End file.
